


Sharing is Caring

by SaranaraLee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2019, Day 4, F/F, and excited (but misguided) Emily, bit of grumpy Beca, but also soft Beca, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranaraLee/pseuds/SaranaraLee
Summary: The Bellas are finally back hanging out together (sans Emily who's busy at Barden). Beca loves them, but she just really wants to spend some quality time with her girlfriend.Post PP2





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Bemily Week 2019 - Long Distance

Beca didn’t like sharing. 

Sharing of various sorts.

One thing was feelings. People have described it as more painful than pulling teeth, for both Beca and the one trying to get the information. Although she had been getting better about opening up with the Bellas, Beca still tended to be defensive of her thoughts. 

She was also extremely protective of food. If anyone asked her for one of her fries, she glared and hoped they got the message. Almost none of the Bellas asked her for food anymore. Chloe kept trying, and once in a blue moon Beca might let her get away with a stolen bite, but Chloe knew not to push it. Emily Junk however, was a person that Beca could never refuse. She would ask sweetly and look at Beca with puppy dog eyes, and suddenly Beca was pushing her entire plate towards her to have a pick of anything on it. And Emily would really go for it, sometimes finishing more half of Beca’s meal. 

And Beca would let her.

And the Bellas of course noticed. Stacie and Chloe sported knowing smirks. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose made whipping noises. While Emily was completely oblivious to their antics, Beca was not, and glared at them all. But the damage was already done and they just laughed or “aww”ed. 

Emily would be confused, saying “what’s going on?” with a mouth full of food. Beca would try to be disgusted (she hated people talking while eating) but the sight would only make her swoon.

So yes, Beca enjoyed sharing _with_ Emily.

However, she didn’t not enjoy sharing _the person_ Emily.

They started dating right after Worlds. Beca had complained that they would be in different states in just a few weeks, prompting Stacie to roll her eyes and literally shake some sense into Beca. (Beca swore her back was never the same since.)

And so, Emily was in her third year at Barden, captaining her own troupe of Bellas, and Beca was trying to break into the music world in New York. Long distance was hard on both of them, but it was very much worth it. Beca couldn’t remember why she didn’t want to try. Their stolen moments together over text or FaceTime even for just a little while always made Beca’s entire day or week.

Which is why she wasn’t quite looking forward to this Bellas reunion. For one, Emily couldn’t make it due to her slew of exams coming up. And while Beca was extremely excited about seeing everyone again, but it also happened to coincide with the one day of the week she got to really talk to Emily, as the other days Beca was really tired from work and Emily was busy with classes and extracurriculars.

They were all crammed into the studio apartment that Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy shared (another thing Beca wished she didn’t have to share but New York City rent is so goddam expensive), continuing to catch up with each other after their collective dinner out. Beca was talking to Chloe when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, indicating an incoming FaceTime. Beca accepted it and stood to take the call to the bathroom where at least it would be quieter, but Chloe saw the contact name and pulled her back down.

“Guys, Emily is calling Beca!” Chloe squealed to the room.

The room went completely quiet momentarily before shouts of “Hi Emily”, and “LEGACY” chorused from the room.

Beca, knowing this was a battle she couldn’t win, handed the phone to Chloe, who began excitedly asking Emily questions about what was going on her life, with the other Bellas slowly gathering around to shout their own inquiries to her.

After about an hour of Beca’s phone getting passed around the room, Stacie noticed the sulking Beca in the corner.

“Hey guys, want to come back to me and Aubrey’s hotel room? I’ve got some alcohol and a new speaker we can blast some dance songs to!”

The room erupted in cheers and excited chatter, and Jessica, who was holding Beca’s phone with Emily still on call, handed it back to her. The Bellas began gathering their things, though Chloe noticed that Beca made no move to.

“You coming, Becs?”

“I think I’m just gonna chill here, if that’s cool.”

Chloe got the hint and nodded in understanding. “Sounds good. Enjoy your night with Emily!”

Beca shot a gracious half smile to Stacie who winked back. Beca watched the Bellas file out of their small apartment, and sighed in relief when the last of them left. The door closed and Beca turned back to her phone, propped up on her knee. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Emily looked apologetic.

Beca shrugged. “It’s all good, dude. They’re your friends too.” 

“I miss them but you’re my faaaavorite.” Emily grinned her big dorky smile and Beca suddenly couldn’t find it in her to be upset anymore.

“Shut up, sap.” Beca rolled her eyes. “Anything new with you? You’ve probably shared everything with the rest of the Bellas already, so sorry if you’re repeating anything.”

“I told them a lot buuuuuut I didn’t tell them my best story… I got nine new hamsters!!”

“Dude what??”

“Well, I forgot to tell you that got a buddy for Gerald since he seemed lonely, but Lex turned out to be a Lena and I could see her getting fatter but I just figured she was just sympathy stress eating cuz I was stressed from having two midterms in a week and then I came back from psych one day and there were eight little hamsters in there with them. Soooo say hello to-“ Emily panned the camera to the cage beside her. “-Debbie, Lou, Daphne, Amita, Tammy, Constance, Nine Ball, and Rose!”

“Okay first, did you really name them after Ocean’s 8? I gotta admit that’s pretty cool. Two, Em, aren’t hamsters solitary animals?” Beca gained a fair amount of animal knowledge from Chloe’s stories from her job.

“Yeah but I just felt so _bad_ cause I’m gone all the time and my hamster babysitter graduated.” Emily pouted, a crinkle appearing above her nose.

Beca stared at her phone, smiling softly in amusement at her girlfriend. She wished nothing more than to kiss that adorable crinkle away, overwhelmed with a warm feeling in her chest. Only Emily, sweet, charming Emily, could turn her heart into absolute mush.

“Love you, Em.”

“Love you too, Becs!” Emily beamed, the nose crinkle on her face replaced by eye crinkles as she smiled. “Tell me about your week! Fat Amy or Chloe do anything crazy? Any fun artists come in?”

Beca launched into multiple stories as there was never a dull day between living with her wild roommates and the equally insane singers she worked with. She rambled on, briefly thinking about how she must have picked up this babbling trait from her girlfriend. But she didn’t stop, because she could see Emily following along intently: laughing, smiling, frowning, and emoting heavily in general to every sentence.

And it made Beca feel heard in a way she never thought was possible.

So yeah, Beca loved sharing with Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you have any questions, comments, feedback, or recipes. Come talk and chill with me on [ Tumblr](http://pindaleng.tumblr.com) :) Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
